


I Found Love & Love Was You

by LilleyBelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sweet, Wedding, Winter wedding, fluffy goodness, if this doesn't make you all warm and cuddly then something's wrong, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/pseuds/LilleyBelle
Summary: A small moment can offer so much clarity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on getting the next chapter up for Today, but in between that and life I've found myself drawn to all of these other little things that I want to take and make into Bucky and Wanda things...I know it doesn't really make sense, but oh well, here goes. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

He’d never admit it to anyone but her, but he cried when he saw her. He’d stood there in the chilled winter air, in need of a moment to himself-a moment to quietly gather his thoughts and settle his nerves. The door had clicked shut behind him as he huffed a breath of air out into the cold surrounding him, eyes shut as he took a minute for himself. The day had been filled with a wide array of fanfare-picking up tuxes, securing rings and checking on reservations for the millionth time. His best friend had been by his side for most of it, and Sam too, but now was just for him, so he could be his best just for her.  
Opening his eyes he’d looked up to the sky, the overcast day adding to the wintery feel in the air. There’d be snow soon-he could feel it.  
‘She’ll love that.’ He thought briefly, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. As powerful and enchanting as she was it still amazed him at how magical she found the fluffy, white flakes that would blanket the ground from time to time. She never ceased to fascinate him.  
Scanning around the perimeter his eyes caught sight of the greenhouse across the yard, the place where they’d eventually stand in front of the few close friends that had been asked to join them on this special day and witness them become husband and wife-something he’d been waiting for, for a very, very, VERY long time.  
Focusing on the glass framed building he took note of the chairs in place with a few plants scattered around and the soft glow of lights strung throughout the place. But there-there in the center of it all was a lone figure and he knew without a doubt who it was.  
“What the-“ he whispered out as his feet carried him toward the building. He never questioned anymore whether he should or should not approach her. Now it was more or less a question of how quickly he could get to her, how soon he could be by her side. He always longed to be by her side.  
Standing just outside the door to the greenhouse he took a moment to observe her. She was an angel-her long white gown flowing around her. The long sheer sleeves covering her arms were decorated with lace embellishments and the skirt fell softly around her, while her hair was up and small wisps of flowers were braided throughout her chocolate tresses.  
She seemed oblivious to his presence and for that he was grateful. He stood there, breathless, scared to move for fear of disturbing her yet yearning to rush to her side and hold her in his arms. There not ten feet away and only separated by a thin glass wall stood his future. He felt the sting of the tears forming in his eyes as the cold air hit his face and he quickly wiped them away, continuing to watch her as she stood, fingers trailing along the lushness of the greenery set up along the aisle, moving further to the front. She looked so careless, so calm. She moved like magic and he was enthralled in every move she made, every breath she breathed.  
Oh how he couldn’t believe that soon she’d be his and he’d be hers.  
‘Already are.’ He thought to himself again. He’d known since his eyes had met hers that he’d belong to her whether she ever wanted him or not. She’d captivated him early on and it wasn’t a spell he wanted to break.  
His hand reached for the handle to the greenhouse, eyes still fixed on her as she seemingly floated from one spot to another. His eyes followed her every move and he watched. She gently bent down to gather her bouquet of white and crimson colored flowers in her hands, lifting the fresh buds to her nose and inhaling deeply before lowering it back down. His eyes followed every movement she made and as his eyes drifted down with the flowers he noticed the slight tremble to her hands as the flowers seemed to shake as she held them tightly.  
His hand tightened around the knob, eager to race to her, to comfort her and tell her softly with a whisper in her ear that everything would be all right, to assure her that today was theirs and that come hell or high water, by the end of the night they’d be married.  
Before he could move any further though he watched as she shook her head, a strand of hair bouncing with the movement as one hand reached up to gently grasp the necklace she wore, a necklace that he gave to her. The small silver chain slipping between her fingers as they moved down to delicately turn the pendant over, tracing the inscription silently as a smile began to appear on her beautiful face.  
‘ya nashla svoyu lyubov’ I lyubov’ byla ty.’  
Pulling away from the handle he realized that this had been her moment too. A small snippet in time for her to enjoy the rush, be free from the worry and fear and look forward to what was to come. They really were two parts of a whole.  
Stepping away with a smile on his face he gave her one last glance before he headed back inside. He knew he’d still be just as awestruck by her beauty when he saw her in just a little while. He didn’t think there’d ever be a day he wouldn’t stand in awe of her.  
He had the rest of his life to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘ya nashla svoyu lyubov’ I lyubov’ byla ty.’ -I found love and love was you (supposed to anyway)


End file.
